


Poison

by Takhesiz



Category: Bleach
Genre: Asfixia, Bondage, Domination, Lemon, M/M, Violence, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takhesiz/pseuds/Takhesiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As suspeitas de Hirako Shinji para com Aizen Sousuke, seu tenente, crescem a cada dia, chegando a beirar a obsessão.E quando uma obsessão se realiza, as coisas podem ficar intensas,mas perigosas... AizenxShinji, yaoi,lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira AizenxShinji! (Bem, fiz uma paródia com os dois usando a fábula da Rapunzel, mas acho que não conta, porque eu queria fazer algo mais sério e dentro do canon.)Ouvindo a música "Poison" do Alice Cooper, achei perfeita para esse shipper que é um pouco negligenciado no fandom, mas que tem o seu leitura
> 
> p.s.: Esta fic contém yaoi (relacionamento homossexual) e lemon mais adiante. Se você se ofende com este tipo de conteúdo, peço que feche a aba do seu navegador ou procure algo que seja mais de seu agrado. Obrigada pela atenção.

_Your cruel device_  
your blood like ice  
one look could kill  
my pain, your thrill

 _I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)_  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison.  
You're poison running through my veins,  
You're poison...  
I don't wanna break these chains.

XXXXXX

A noite estava estranhamente abafada. Nem uma mísera lufada de vento se abatia sobre as folhagens das árvores que, sobre a luz do luar, se assemelhavam a pequenos confetes de prata. Uma atmosfera perturbadoramente silenciosa. Tudo quieto, parado. Parado demais.

Aquela não era a primeira vez que o capitão do quinto esquadrão rondava pelo Seiretei durante a noite. Hirako Shinji exibia em seu rosto a sua sensação de enfado perante o mundo. Nem mesmo o Jazz de sua vitrola trazida do mundo dos vivos estava conseguindo lhe entreter aquela noite.

Pensamentos escusos empertigavam-lhe a mente nos últimos tempos. Todos eles sempre apontavam para um único alvo: o próprio tenente, Aizen Sousuke. Para falar a verdade, Hirako não se sentia nem um pouco confortável com o segundo em comando do Gobantai, desde o início. Mas o que antes poderia ser considerado mera antipatia, foi com o passar do tempo, tomando nuances mais sérias, às vezes mórbidas.

\- " _Ele esconde alguma coisa. Eu sei disso.O conheço desde que estava dentro da barriga da mãe dele."_ \- maquinava insistentemente o loiro durante sua caminhada solitária.

Shinji podia sentir algo de sinistro no tranqüilo olhar castanho de Aizen. Sua aparente gentileza e amabilidade era na verdade uma máscara que escondia algo de podre. Shinji sabia disso.  _Sentia_  isso. Em cada gesto, em cada palavra balbuciada de sua voz grave e suave, o capitão sentia a falsidade pérfida do tenente camuflada entre as palavras proferidas de maneira polida.

Todos, absolutamente todos tinham seus segredinhos. Alguns mais inofensivos, outros realmente maléficos e doentios. Por que com ele não seria diferente?Melhor dizendo, alguém como Aizen Sousuke era muito mais passível de tal teoria do que os outros. Oh, sim!

Um homem extremamente inteligente, perspicaz. Eficiente e dedicado ao seu ofício, cumpria todos os seus deveres e obrigações com desvelo admirável. Nem uma só falha poderia ser relatada desse homem. Além do mais... Era cortês e amável com todos, mesmo que fossem de posição ou patente muito inferior a sua.

Com o capitão Hirako Shinji, sempre o tratara com o máximo de respeito, até mesmo quando chamava-lhe a atenção para o seu comportamento que as vezes fugia um pouco do decoro que alguém com a posição dele deveria. Aizen era extremamente solícito com ele também. O tenente era a síntese do oficial perfeito, sem dúvida.

Porém para Shinji, aquilo não passava de um grande teatro por parte de seu tenente. O loiro sabia decifrar, tudo graças a seu tempo de convivência com Aizen, o que realmente ele parecia transparecer, muito sutilmente e de propósito. Parecia que por trás de toda aquela afabilidade, havia algo de provocação cínica. Sim, Aizen desafiava Shinji em sua crescente desconfiança para com ele,sendo ainda mais gentil e dedicado, ainda mais acima de suspeita. Isso deixava Shinji extremamente irritado, a ponto de sair pisando duro sem dar maiores explicações a seu subordinado.

Em decorrência de sua desconfiança, Hirako passou a vigiar seu tenente, querendo flagrá-lo em qualquer atitude suspeita. Sempre que podia, permanecia junto dele. Sempre juntos, praticamente um só. Aquilo estava se transformando quase numa obsessão. O capitão estava cada vez mais dependente de ter a presença de seu subordinado ao seu lado.

Caso Aizen estivesse fora do alcance de sua vista, Hirako imaginava onde ele poderia estar, e se estava na companhia de  _alguém_ , fazendo algo de reprovável. Quando se encontrava sozinho, como agora, sentia-se angustiado, nervoso. Precisava por os olhos no tenente para ter a sensação de que tudo (ou pelo menos quase tudo) estivesse sobre seu controle, e então podia se sentir aliviado para continuar em sua investigação até agora infrutífera.

Estranhos fatos ocorreram nos arredores do Rukongai. Sumiços misteriosos de pessoas que literalmente não deixaram rastros. O sexto sentido de Shinji lhe dizia que Aizen estava envolvido com isso. Mas para tanto precisava ter provas. E essas nunca apareciam. Não podia conversar com ninguém acerca de suas suspeitas, muito provavelmente achariam que era só impressão tola ou...

\- Hirako Taichou? O que faz por aqui?

A voz grave de seu tenente deixou Shinji sobressaltado. Se recompondo rapidamente, o loiro respondeu com uma ponta de empáfia:

\- Que mania que você tem de chegar assim de repente, Sousuke. – Hirako levantou o queixo, em sinal de reprimenda.- Eu que lhe pergunto, o que faz aqui a essa hora?

\- Estava em treinamento, Hirako Taichou.

\- Treinamento? – indagou o capitão, com uma ponta de desconfiança na voz.

\- Sim. Estava treinando com Ichimaru Gin.- respondeu Aizen naturalmente, sempre em tom respeitoso para com seu superior.

Um aperto tomou conta do peito de Shinji. Sentiu o estômago gelar também. Aquilo lhe soou quase como uma confissão. Ele e a cobrinha. Sim, Hirako começou a associar o jovem gênio da Academia shinigami com uma serpente traiçoeira, que esperava apenas uma oportunidade para atacar. Tinha muito de deboche e cinismo no sorriso ainda infantil do garoto. E malícia.

E ao que lhe parecia, Aizen mostrou-se interessado no garoto desde o início. Eram freqüentes as sessões de treinamento, e isso atiçava ainda mais as suspeitas de Hirako.

Aizen continuou, agora tecendo um comentário, com os lábios sorridentes.

\- Não imagina o quanto Ichimaru é um garoto talentoso, Hirako taichou.

A voz do tenente lhe pareceu tão pausada, tão lenta, ao proferir aquele comentário. As palavras pareciam insinuar para Hirako uma verdade pérfida, e que Aizen o fazia de propósito, no intuito de o perturbar. O aperto em seu peito aumentou ainda mais, e um sentimento semelhante a raiva tomou conta de seu coração.O loiro apertou um pouco os olhos, e em seguida respondeu:

\- E porque eu não imaginaria, Sousuke? Afinal, ele não é o famoso geniozinho da Academia? A propósito, onde ele está?

\- Ele quis se demorar mais um pouco, treinando sozinho. Acabei fazendo a vontade dele, afinal, mesmo sendo uma criança,ele sabe se virar sozinho.

Outra vez Hirako imaginou que Sousuke o estivesse testando de alguma forma. O loiro tomava cada frase como uma insinuação maldosa. Deu as costas para o subordinado, e com um leve meneio de cabeça, virou o rosto para ele:

\- Sendo assim, vamos voltar para a divisão. Já estou farto desse ar noturno.

\- Como quiser, Hirako Taichou...

XXXXXX

A música ecoava junto com os chiados produzidos pelo disco que girava no aparelho sem parar. O capitão do Gobantai estava estirado em um futon de cobertas amarrotadas. Em uma das mãos, um copo de estilo ocidental com restos de uma bebida de aparência leitosa e levemente esverdeada.

Mantinha os olhos fechados. A cabeça parecia estar oca, tão grande era a sensação de leveza. Uma dormência começava a lhe dominar a mente e o corpo. A música que embalava seus ouvidos estava cada vez mais e mais distante.

Queria com isso esquecer a crescente perturbação que o encontro não planejado com Aizen estava lhe causando. Shinji havia chegado em seus aposentos extremamente transtornado. A situação havia chegado a um ponto quase insuportável para ele. Aquele homem queria enlouquecê-lo. Mas ele nunca, jamais conseguiria tal feito! Hirako era forte. Sabia como driblar o joguinho sujo de Aizen.

Porém, a última cartada conseguiu abalá-lo. A desconfiança de que Aizen poderia estar de conluio com Ichimaru Gin martelava na sua cabeça e lhe machucava o peito como uma adaga afiada.

-  _Ele é um pirralho!Pirralho! Como ele pode?Como ele pode?..._

Suposições de possíveis encontros escusos e sórdidos de Aizen e Ichimaru se embolavam com os pensamentos cada vez mais desconexos.

- _Pirralho de perna fina! Eu nunca devia ter permitido que ele entrasse pra minha divisão!Nem que ele viesse pintado de ouro! É uma cobra... cobra... víbora!_

Os dois deviam ser aliados. Mais do que isso. Amantes. Sousuke Aizen era um monstro, sem dúvida, mas aquele garoto também tinha culpa no cartório. Ele não era nenhum anjinho. Nenhum prestava. Nenhum dos dois inspirava confiança. Mas será possível que ninguém enxergava o que ele enxergava?

Hirako levantou-se a custo, e procurou por algo. Pegou o objeto que procurava com tanta avidez: uma garrafa em estilo ocidental, com um líquido verde e transparente. Conseguiu junto com o mesmo que lhe arranjara a vitrola e os discos de jazz. Era uma bebida bastante popular e apreciada entre os boêmios que freqüentavam os lugares que tocavam aquele tipo de música. Por ser bebida alcoólica e totalmente desconhecida na Soul Society, era de bom senso que permanecesse muito bem guardada, longe dos olhos enxeridos e curiosos que adoravam procurar por deslizes cometidos pelos superiores.

Shinji lembrou-se da recomendação de consumir a bebida com muita moderação, pois era muito mais forte que sakê, bem como os efeitos que ela provocava. O gosto forte de ervas, álcool e açúcar estava vívido em sua boca enquanto preparava outra dose. Iria acabar com a garrafa aquela noite mesmo.

Mal podia preparar a dose, no entanto. Jogou o torrão de açúcar e o macerou com a colher de encontro ao fundo do copo. O verde límpido converteu-se aos poucos em um líquido de aparência leitosa. Pegou um pequeno vidro onde se estava escrito em idioma estrangeiro "Láudano". Derramou um pouco no copo e o misturou para diluir. Nem sabia ao certo se preparou tudo corretamente, mas aquela altura nem estava mais ligando. Ia ficar de porre de qualquer jeito mesmo.

\- Me faça voar, Fada verde (*)...

Shinji levou o copo aos lábios, e quando estava a beber o primeiro gole, viu uma pequena figura de cabelo prateado na sua frente. Pequeno, pálido e franzino, características peculiares e inconfundíveis de Ichimaru Gin. Um sorriso de víbora se delineava de seu rosto de feições ainda infantis.

O loiro arregalou os olhos, e em seguida interpelou o garoto, que não parava de sorrir sardonicamente um só minuto:

\- O que foi? Perdeu alguma coisa aqui moleque? Não tem nada o que ver aqui!

O menino pareceu alargar ainda mais o sorriso carregado do mais fino cinismo. Sem perder a compostura, falou:

\- Sabe o que Aizen fukutaichou falou sobre o senhor, Hirako taichou?

Shinji ficou paralisado ao ouvir aquela pergunta. O que aquela peste pretendia? Tirar uma com a cara dele, por acaso? Vendo que o loiro não lhe respondia, o menino prodígio tomou novamente a palavra:

\- Ele disse pra eu não me aproximar muito do senhor, pois o senhor era muito assustador. Ele mesmo queria ter mais aproximação, mas ele não sabe como o senhor poderia reagir. Disse também que não se sentia a altura de um capitão tão poderoso.

Shinji franziu o cenho e contraiu a boca num esgar. Sua mão se apertava fortemente contra o vidro do copo que segurava.

\- Por que o senhor não quer que Aizen fukutaichou se aproxime mais do senhor? Ele fez algo de errado? Ele é sempre tão bom com todo mundo. E é muito bom comigo também...

Gin falava sempre com a mesma expressão sorridente e desconcertante. O sorriso era o mesmo, diabólico e zombeteiro. Shinji sentiu a ira percorrer cada fibra de seu corpo. Deu um grito e em seguida atirou o copo em direção ao garoto, que desapareceu em fração de segundos, como um fantasma.

Hirako tombou no chão, ainda estarrecido. Olhou para os cacos de vidro no chão de madeira, ofegante. Seu corpo tremia descontrolado. Aquilo foi fruto de sua imaginação ou era mesmo Ichimaru a debochar dele? A rir da impotência do capitão diante daquela situação e tendo a certeza de que nunca seria incriminado por ele ?

O loiro esmurrou o chão com toda a força e rangia os dentes com ódio. As mechas loiras caiam em seu rosto em desordem.

-Amanhã mesmo eu peço a transferência dele pra outra divisão! Quero esse pirralho longe de mim! Longe do Sousuke!

Esmurrava o chão repetidas vezes enquanto esbravejava no gabinete vazio. Hirako já não estava nem ai se chamaria atenção e alguém viesse e o encontrasse naquele estado de descontrole. Que se danassem todos!

A porta de correr abriu-se subitamente e alguém adentrou no aposento. Ótimo. Shinji agora teria platéia.

\- Hirako taichou?

Aquela voz marcante e inconfundível ecoou pelos ouvidos de Hirako como um uivo de assombração. Levantou o rosto em estado de alerta, com os cabelos espalhados pelo rosto.

Quando percebeu, já tinha seu tenente bem próximo dele. De pé, Aizen mirou rapidamente para a desordem que imperava naquele recinto. Novamente olhou para seu superior.

\- Hirako Taichou... Alguém de sua posição jamais deveria se encontrar num estado desses. É um capitão do Gotei 13. Precisa ter uma conduta exemplar para seus subordinados...

Sousuke mantinha sempre o seu tom respeitoso com relação a Shinji, apesar da reprimenda. O segundo em comando esperava alguma resposta mal criada por parte de seu superior, mas o que teve como resposta foi algo um pouco diferente.

Shinji virou-se de frente para ele, permanecendo ainda no chão. Tirou os longos fios de seu rosto, deixando uma expressão sarcástica a mostra, exibindo a fileira de seus dentes brilhantes como pérolas num sorriso rasgado de seus lábios finos. Uma risadinha velada se entrevia de sua boca.

\- Conduta exemplar... Como a sua, Sousuke?

Aizen não respondeu a provocação. Ainda permanecia de pé, estático, a olhar para seu capitão, que estampava seu sorriso cínico. O brilho em seu olhar possuía uma nuance um tanto diferente. Aizen nunca tinha visto o capitão da quinta divisão daquele jeito. Totalmente descomposto, com o shihakusho em desalinho, com o haori de capitão caído pelos ombros e o kimono negro entreaberto revelando parte do corpo esguio do loiro. Shinji emanava uma aura densa e provocante, maliciosa. Riu novamente, dessa vez mais alto, quase uma gargalhada. Ao terminar, levantou o olhar para o tenente e o provocou:

\- Aizen Sousuke, um exemplo de shinigami. Orgulho da quinta divisão... Querido e respeitado por todos. Todo certinho, sempre correto. Irrepreensível... – sua voz saia mais arrastada que de costume, cheia de lassidão sedutora.

O loiro fez uma aproximação que seria algo impensável: estendeu a perna em direção aos pés do moreno e tocou um deles, numa caricia.

\- ...Mas você deve ter uma "fraqueza", não tem?... Todos nós temos...

Enquanto falava, Hirako levantava a perna, alisando provocativamente com pé a perna de Aizen, subindo mais e mais, até chegar onde queria: o volume que se localizava entre as pernas do outro, encoberto pelo hakama negro. O loiro soltou outra risada de satisfação ao chegar exatamente naquele ponto.

\- Tem algo bem sujo que você gosta de fazer, não é? ... Eu sei que você não passa de um safado posando de bom moço, Sousuke... Eu sei. Não adianta fingir. Você pode enganar o Seiretei inteiro, mas não a mim. De jeito nenhum...

Enquanto falava, Hirako esfregava o pé provocativamente, lentamente, naquela zona erógena. Sentiu um calafrio a lhe percorrer a espinha ao perceber o quanto era encorpado.

Entretanto, Aizen permanecia quieto e controlado diante de tão ousada caricia. Era como se tudo não surtisse o menor efeito sobre ele. O tenente permanecia impassível diante de seu capitão. Shinji não sentiu nem o mais leve tremor vindo por parte de seu subordinado. Mas que diabo! O que estaria acontecendo?

O capitão olhou com mais atenção para o seu subordinado, e percebeu sua expressão extremamente séria e compenetrada. Por trás das grossas lentes dos óculos, ele podia sentir a frieza gélida vinda daqueles olhos castanhos.

No momento seguinte, uma força invisível e descomunal impelia Shinji violentamente contra o chão. Uma reiatsu sufocante e poderosa o esmagava. Shinji podia sentir os seus ossos a ponto de se partirem. Nunca havia se deparado com algo tão aterrador. Com muita dificuldade, o capitão voltou o rosto atônito para o tenente, que agora lhe sorria cruelmente.

\- O senhor está certo, Hirako taichou. Todos nós temos algo que esconder... – dizendo isso, Aizen aumentou a severidade de sua força, arrancando um gemido de dor de Shinji. – Já mencionei o quanto o senhor me assusta às vezes?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (*) Fada Verde: Era como a bebida Absinto era comumente chamada por seus consumidores. O absinto é uma bebida destilada feita com ervas e de altíssimo teor alcoólico. Na Europa do início do século XX o absinto era considerado uma de droga de massas, levando a população ao alcoolismo e, segundo médicos da época, ocasionando outros problemas de saúde, inclusive mentais.


End file.
